


All Time High

by flickawhip



Series: Barb Honchak Imagines [1]
Category: Mixed Martial Arts RPF
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Barb accidentally gets you... wet.AU.





	All Time High

\- “Barb....”  
\- You gasp the word   
\- You can feel her hand over you  
\- Inside you  
\- You have to fight back  
\- Somehow  
\- Instead  
\- You let her win  
\- She stares at you  
\- Panting  
\- Sweating   
\- “Did I just....”  
\- “Mmm.... yeah.”  
\- “Is that...”  
\- You react instantly  
\- Kiss her firmly  
\- Push her hand back into place  
\- “Just finish what you started...”  
\- She laughs  
\- Fingering you roughly  
\- Delighted   
\- You mewl  
\- It doesn’t take long  
\- You cum  
\- Hard and fast  
\- Panting  
\- She smirks  
\- “That good?”  
\- “Shut up.”  
\- You laugh  
\- Kiss her again  
\- “Next time keep it PG, okay?”


End file.
